Titanium
by Little Moose
Summary: This takes place after Bedtime Stories. Ayame vanished after spilling the beans about her past to Wufei and after they kissed. Now she's back and wants to explain why she hasn't bothered to contact anyone. However, Wufei is being difficult and refuses to hear her out. *This will contain adult content in the future. 05xOC possible 03x04 and 01x02


**Titanium**

**Author's Note: I OWN NOTHING! Please review, it would be much appreciated!**

The pilots have earned some time off, more like it was forced on them. Quatre demanded that they take time off and come to his beach house for some much needed R&R. Of course Heero and Wufei weren't up for it, they wanted to keep going on missions, but Duo and Quatre insisted. Trowa remained neutral in the argument, but secretly sided with Quatre. Heero finally gave up when the Sandrock and the Deathscythe gave him sad puppy eyes. However, Wufei still refused and he was about to hang up on the vid-call, but Quatre said there would be a surprise for him if he showed up.

Quatre ordered everyone to show up in four days and during those four days Wufei contemplated if he should go. The surprise Quatre promised nagged at him in the back of his head. He usually didn't like surprises…well he didn't them if they were from Duo. So two days after the discussion with Quatre he decided to go. The next day he started to pack the few essentials he needed and readied Nataku for departure on the night of the third day.

Arriving close to midnight he expected Quatre to be asleep, but he wasn't and he was wide awake with Duo and Trowa in the drawing room. It was a simple beige room with pictures of plants and faces, a cabinet full of instruments, a few live plants here and there and of course a sitting area.

"Hey there Fei, we didn't think you were gonna make it." Duo said waving to his friend with his usual carefree grin plastered on his face.

Wufei remained quiet. He thought if he told them he came just for the surprise they might've thought he was being silly. He acknowledged Trowa with a nod and shook Quatre's hand and thanked him for inviting him.

"Come on, I can give you the tour and show you to your room." Quatre said leading his friend out of the room with a small smile.

The beach house was big enough for a family of six to easily live in. There were enough rooms for everyone and they each had their own bathrooms. The kitchen was large with an island in the middle and counter tops along all the edges. The dining room was just off to the left of the kitchen and then there was the living room... It had the latest surround sound system, the largest flat screen T.V Wufei had ever seen, it had a mini fridge, a vintage popcorn machine and two large sofas that folded out into beds. The Sandrock pilot figured that they might be spending the majority of their time in that room.

After showing him the back yard, which was the beach, they headed towards the bedrooms. Each of the doors had an erasable plaque on it, with their names written on it. Six of them were filled in and Wufei began to wonder who the sixth person was. Relena? Sally? Howard?

But then the sixth's door opened to reveal the person he didn't even think of. Ayame. She had disappeared after recuperating from their last mission. She never returned any of their emails or even bothered to get in touch. Leaving Wufei feeling like chop liver.

Quatre watched the two with curious eyes and a small smile. He turned around to head back towards the drawing room but he whispered "surprise" to Wufei and then left. After Quatre had vanish the two stood in the hallway in silence, Ayame felt awkward and guilty and Wufei felt like a fool. Before Ayame could say anything Wufei stepped in his room and shut the door. Ayame wrapped her fingers around the door knob, but knocked.

"Wufei…can we talk?"

Wufei remained silent.

"Please, I really need to explain why I left the way I did…and why I haven't email anyone, especially you." When Wufei didn't reply at all she walked away. The door didn't open until Wufei couldn't hear her footsteps anymore.

Of course it's not like he could just avoid her, she was staying her for the break as well. Wufei didn't see her again until Heero arrived the next day, it was in the living room that he noticed her weight loss and tired expression. Ayame was someone that could stay awake for as long as Heero and not look this horrible. It was even shocking to watch her go to bed before everyone else.

When Quatre knew she was out of ear shot he started to ask Wufei questions about their reunion. Somehow he had learned that they shared an intimate moment before her vanishing act.

There was a hint of anger in his tone, "I don't know what answers you're looking for Quatre, we just said hello and I went to my room and unpacked." He lied about saying hello to her.

Quatre wasn't pleased with his answer, "Wufei you need to go talk to her."

Wufei was getting irritated, "Why? I'm not the one that disappeared, Him—Ayame was the one that left. So she's the one that needs to come talk to me!" Wufei stormed out of the room and charged towards his room, slamming the door along the way. This was madness, the way he was acting was driving him insane and to take it out on Quatre made him feel even worse. He was too busy brooding Wufei didn't even hear Ayame knock—let alone enter his room.

It was the familiar warmth of her hand that brought him back from reality. His cold glare melted away when he saw Ayame's legit concerned expression.

"What do you want?" He asked probably sounding too harsh than what he meant.

"I was checking to see if you were all right…since you slammed your door, but you didn't answer so…" Ayame took a seat beside him still holding his hand, "Wufei are you—"

"I'm fine Ayame, please leave me alone." Wufei said turning his head away from Ayame's direction.

Ayame nodded with purse lips and half-lidded sad eyes, "Right…I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Wufei listened to the soft padded footsteps until the door was opened. He knew she had paused to look back at him, Wufei figured he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of glancing over at her. After the door shut, he stared at the door for a good five minutes—wondering if he should go after her. To march into her room and hold her in the tightest grip he could muster, to kiss her and apologize over and over until they were both out of breath. But he didn't, Wufei just collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

**Author's Note: Oh teen drama, I love it so fucking much! :D Please review, it would be much appreciated. If you guys are wondering when the hell Ayame vanished I suggest you go and read Bedtime Stories. I won't tell you what happens, but fairy tales are not involved. **


End file.
